Remember
by Ziazanime
Summary: It was a normal day with the twins. It all became wrong just an hour later, when Kaoru risks a lot by trying to save a little girl.
1. Chapter 1

Remember Ch.1

"Kaoru! Wait for me!" Hikaru playfully shouted, chasing his brother through the music room.

"If you break anything, its coming out of your wallet" Kyoya mumbled, checking his clipboard.

"Gotcha!" Hikaru shouted, wrapping his arms around his brother.

"Ah... Hikaru..." Kaoru blushed, being held tightly.

Hikaru flipped his brother around to face him. "Im going to punish you when we get home..." He said, grabbing Kaoru's chin.

"Hikaru..."

"Kyaaaaaa!" The girls squealed, watching the two embrace eachother. Inside, the twins where smirking.

"Hikaru... Kiss me?" Kaoru tilted his head.

"Of course... But... When we get home, then we can do much more..." Hikaru purred next to his little brothers lips.

"Twincest!" The little highschool girls blushed.

The two brothers parted and wrapped one of their arms around the others shoulder, putting the other hand on their him.

"School days over boss, we're gonna head on home!" They both said.

"Oh Haruhi, you dont have to be shy around me!" Tamaki smiled, holding a red rose to her.

"Who ever said I was shy?" She grumbled.

"Whatever" The twins shrugged.

"Hey Hikaru, wanna go get some ice cream in town?" Kaoru smiled.

"Yeah why not"

The twins canceled their limo, walking down the road, to the busy shopping center. They looked around, trying to find the ice cream stand. Once Kaoru shouted "Oh!" He ran towards the man behind the counter.

"Uhm... I would like Vanilla!" Kaoru pointed out.

"Chocolate for me" Hikaru handed the man a $20.

"Uhm sir... It was only $3.57"

"Well I dont carry dollars" Hikaru stuck his tounge out, walking away, licking his ice cream.

"Mmm..." Kaoru smiled.

"Want some?" He asked, holding his ice cream out for Hikaru.

Hikaru took a lick, attracting some attention.

"Delicous" Hikaru smirked.

They both looked at the crowed around them, causing the girls to jump and continue walking.

"Yuuum!" Kaoru sighed with satisfaction.

"Ready to head home?" Hikaru asked with a smile.

"Yeah" Kaoru smiled, running ahead.

"Last one home gets to bathe last!" Kaoru laughed.

"Hey! Thats cheating!" Hikaru shouted running after him with the same speed.

"Haha! Hikaru your slow!" Kaoru looked behind him, making fun of his brother.

"Haaa Haaa..." Hikaru breathed.

"Hehe" Kaoru smiled, stopping for Hikaru to catch up.

Kaoru looked to the side with somethign grabbing his attention. He saw a little girl holding a cat, about to cross a busy street.

"Ah- Wait!" Kaoru shouted, a car about 10 yards away, going over the speed limit.

Kaoru dashed into the street.

"Hey! Kaoru!" Hikaru shouted.

He grabbed the little girl, shoving her out of the road, having a big sacrifice.

"Kaoru... Kaoru!... Kaoru!" He heard through darkness.

"Nnn..." Kaoru mumbled, sitting up in a bed.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru shouted.

He looked around, examining where he was.

"Your in the hospital, you got hit by that idiot!" Hikaru grabbed his brothers hand.

"Who... Are you?"

Chapter 1 END


	2. Chapter 2

Remember Ch.2

"K...Kaoru...?" Hikaru mumbled shocked.

"Kaoru! This isnt funny!" Hikaru tried to force a chuckle.

"G-get away from me!" Kaoru shouted.

"Who the heck are you?" He glared.

"Im... Your brother, Kaoru..." Hikaru shook.

"Brother? I dont remember anything about a brother"

Hikaru stood there staring at Kaoru for what seemed the longest time.

"Alright Kaoru-Kun, oh! your up! We will be needing you to take some pills" A nurse smiled with a tray of medication.

"Why am I here?"

"You dont remember? You got hit by a car" The nurse looked at Kaoru with confusion.

"Hit... By a car? No way, I dont remember that ever happening" Kaoru glared up at the woman.

"Oh my... Hikaru-Kun, could you look after your brother for a minute? I must get the doctor..." The nurse walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Kaoru looked back up at Hikaru.

"Whats your name?" Kaoru squinted.

"My name..."

"Yeah your name!"

"H-Hikaru... Hitachiin" He mumbled, feeling a tear drip down his cheek.

Kaoru just sat there staring up at this stranger.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru shouted, throwing his arms around his brother.

"Get off!" Kaoru mumbled being squeezed.

"Kaoru... Please dont forget me..." Hikaru cried.

Kaoru stopped for a moment, sitting still looking at Hikaru of the corner of his eye.

"Kaoru..."

"Dont... Cry-" Kaoru started, about to put his hands around Hikaru.

"Alright, Your name is Kaoru Hitachiin, am I right?" The doctor entered.

Kaoru quickly shoved Hikaru off him.

"Yes thats his name" Hikaru answered.

"Well, it seems after the accident, you have amnesia... We dont know how long it will last, but hopefully it wont be forever..."

"So he has a chance of never remembering me?" Hikaru shouted.

"Unfortunately..." The doctor sighed.

"But in the mean time, get him adjusted to his usual life. You can take him home whenever" The doctor nodded, leaving the two boys alone.

"Im not giving up Kaoru..." Hikaru clentched his fists looking at the ground.

"Hikaru, right? And my name is, Kaoru?" He asked.

Hikaru looked up with depression in his eyes, forcing a smile.

"Yeah... Your my... Little brother..."

Kaoru staired at Hikaru for a second.

"Dont try to force yourself... I dont know whats going on, but your trying to act strong... Take it easy..." Kaoru smiled.

Hikaru blushed, tears in the corner of his eyes.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru shouted, grabbing both sides of hhis brothers head, touching both their foreheads together.

"Please remember soon..." Hikaru mumbled.

Kaoru sat there, looking at Hikaru's closed eyes. He didnt understand what was happening, but this person infront of him made him feel... Safe...

Hikaru checked out Kaoru at the main desk. Kaoru followed behind Hikaru slowly, watching him.

"C'mon Kaoru" Hikaru smiled, holding out his hand.

"I think I can guid myself..."

"Oh... Right... Sorry" Hikaru scratched the back of his head, starting to walk again.

"We use to have a really close relationship... We never lie to eachother... We're always together..." Hikaru smiled while talking.

Kaoru walked beside him, staring at Hikaru.

After a few minutes of scilence, Kaoru spoke up.

"Where do I live?"

"With me ofcourse!"

"Well where?"

"Just down the street" Hikaru pointed down the hill to the big mansion of their house.

"T-that?" Kaoru gasped.

Once the twins got into their home, they where greated by their maids.

"Welcome back Hitachiin brothers" The bowed down as the two boys walked down the path and up stairs.

"So... Where are our parents?" Kaoru asked.

"On some business trips... They dont really come home"

"Is this them?" Kaoru asked looking at a picture on the bookshelf.

"Yeah" Hikaru smiled.

Kaoru put down the photograph and looked around the room.

"So wheres my bed?"

"Right here" Hikaru pointed at the main bed.

"And where do you sleep?"

"We sleep together" Hikaru shrugged.

"What? No way! I need my own room!" Kaoru growled.

"Well too bad, I cant sleep without you there" Hikaru sighed crossing his arms.

"Heh, feels like you where in love with me" Kaoru glared with a smirk.

Hikaru stopped, looking at Kaoru for a second.

Kaoru couldnt understand it, but just by looking into Hikaru's eyes, he could tell what he was saying, "Of course I love you".

Kaoru moved his glare to the ground, grumbling.

Hikaru sighed then smiled,taking off his shirt.

"Listen, you may not understand, but your like a stranger to me. I want my own room" Kaoru glared.

"And you may not understand, but your my brother and I shouldnt treat you differently just because you lost your memory!" Hikaru hissed back.

"Im leaving, there has to be a hundrend free rooms in this house!" Kaoru shrugged, walking out of their bed room.

"That guy, thinking he can order me around" Kaoru glared, walking down the hall.

"Oh! Kaoru-Kun!" A maid smiled.

"Thats me right?" Kaoru thought with a weird look towards the maid.

"Uhhh? Yeah?"

"Im glad your feeling better! What did the doctor say?" She questioned.

He staired at her for a moment.

"He said the he has memory loss" Hikaru popped out.

"Oh no, thats terrible..."

"Now please stop questioning him, he doesnt remember a thing"

"R-right... I'll be on my way..."

"Ugh... Annoying maids" Hikaru growled

Kaoru looked at Hikaru, staring,thinking...

By 10:30, Kaoru had found a room down the hall from Hikaru. His brother wasnt please with them having different rooms, but he understoon it was akward sleeping with someone youve only known a day.

Kaoru sat at the front of his bed, watching his 40in flat screen tv. He watched the news, reporting a fire started at Ouran High School. It didnt sound familiar to him. He shrugged it off, going to his bathroom. He put his hands on the counter and sighed. Looking up at his reflection, he jumped.

"H-Hikaru?" Kaoru touched the mirror.

"Me..." He mumbled.

"We're twins... He really is my brother..." Kaoru backed away from the mirror, falling into the tub and hitting his head against the wall.

"Ch!" He groaned, rubbing the back of his head. Pictures and scens flew through his head.

"Kaoru~! Slow down!" Hikaru laughed, chasing him.

"No way! You gotta catch me!" Kaoru chuckled back.

Then he was eating ice cream with his twin. He let him take lick, smiling... Laughing together.

"Hah!" Kaoru gasped.

He sat there panting for a few moments.

"What... Was that?" He said through breaths of air.

After Kaoru had taken his shower, we walked out in a white towel around his waist and scrubbing his hair with another.

"Haaa..." Kaoru sighed, sitting back down on his bed. He didnt bother to watch tv. He looked down, thinking, trying to remember.

"What happened to me...?" Kaoru glared.

He twitched once he heard a knock at his door.

"What?" He sourly answered, seeing his brother.

"Just checking in on you, your doctor wanted me to give you these pills" Hikaru shook a bottle of pills infront of Kaoru's face.

"Whatever" Kaoru groaned, snatching the pills from his brother.

"And thats about it" Hikaru shrugged walking away.

"Ah..." Kaoru was a little sad seeing his brothers back turned towards him... Leaving him.

"H...Hikaru!" Kaoru called out.

"Hm?" Hikaru smiled, turning around.

"Ah... D-dont look so happy!" Kaoru blushed.

"I was just wondering... What happened to me...?"

Hikaru's smiled fell. He blankly staired at Kaoru's feet.

"You ran infront of a car to save this little girl..."

"I did?... I dont remember anything besides waking up in the hospital..." Kaoru sighed.

Hikaru smiled, walking to his brother and hugging him. "Thats fine... All that matters is that your here... Alive" He whispered.

"H... Hikaru..." Kaoru mumbled, putting his arms around his brother.

"I want to remember..."

Chapter 2 END

(A/N: Im done with Ch 3 & 4 but wont upload them yet! ;o~)


	3. Chapter 3

Remeber Ch.3

"Ugh... Why does this school have to start soo early..." Kaoru yawned in the back seat of their limo.

"Listen, you have been going to this school for years, but its like your first day today, so just stay close to me alright?"

"Whatever" Kaoru ignored, looking out the window.

Once the twins had gotten to the school, Kaoru stepped out first, looking around.

"This place was on the news, said to have caught on fire or something..."

"Yeah the science dorks do that a lot" Hikaru sighed.

Kaoru was amazed at how big it was. He kept looking at the giggling girls.

"What are they soo happy about?" Kaoru whispered to Hikaru.

"Oh haha... Uhh I'll explain that when we get to the music room" Hikaru chuckled/

"We play an instroment?"

"No its more of a cafe"

Hikaru ran down the hall and opened the doors to the meeting room.

"Welcome-" Oh its just you" Kyoya adjusted his glasses.

"Just me? Whatever, but look who I brought!" Hikaru introducted his brother.

"Kaoru!" Hunny, Haruhi and Tamaki shouted.

"Kaoru im glad your ok!" Hunny hugged.

"H-hey! Who the heck are you people!" Kaoru glared.

"Hahah oh Kaoru, you havent lost your scence of humor!" Tamaki laughed.

"... Are you gay?" Kaoru asked.

"E-excuse me?" Takami shouted.

Hikaru sighed. "Listen guys..."

...

"What? His memory is gone?" They shouted.

Kaoru was sitting on a couch, legs crossed, arms crossed and pouting.

"Haha... K-Kaoru-Kun, you remember me right?" Haruhi fakly chuckled, pointing at herself.

"No." Glared Kaoru.

"Kao-Chan! Thats awful!" Hunny cried, hugging him again.

"Listen kid, if you dont stop touching me I'll-"

Hunny looked up at him, tears in the corners of his eyes.

"I cant stay mad at that face..." Kaoru thought.

"Well what are we going to do about your guys act?" Tamaki questioned.

"Act?" Kaoru butted in.

"Yeah uhh thats why the girls where giggling... We do an act of brotherly love, as in love, gay scens and all"

"Wha- No way am I doing that!" Kaoru shouted, bouncing up.

"What if we make a bribe?" Kyoya smirked.

"Bribe?" Caught Kaoru's interest

"You may ask anything you want"

"Anything..." Kaoru thought.

"This guy, must be my butler as long as I am doing this 'act" Karou smiled, pointing at Tamaki.

"M-me? Why?" He paniced.

"It seems you bug me a lot..." Karou shrugged.

"Thats fine, just dont slack off, read your script and do what you always do" Kyoya nodded.

"Kyoya!" Tamaki cried.

"Alright" Kaoru smiled.

The other members of the Host Club walked off to do their own requirements, while the twins sat back on the couches.

"Here are your lines" Hikaru handed a peice of paper to Kaoru.

As Kaoru was reading them, his face grew with a sick expression.

"This makes me sound like im some weak crybaby!" Kaoru shouted.

"You never had a problem with this, just say your lines, or Tamaki-Sempai wont do anything for you" Hikaru groaned.

"Fine fine"

Once the girls started piling in the music room, they where in bunches for each person. Kaoru looked around, observing how they acted around the club members. He looked back at his own little group. It was time.

"Your soo cute Sakawa-San..." Hikaru smiled into the girls eyes, touching the tips of her hair.

"Ah-" She blushed a deep red.

"Hikaru..." Kaoru whined, looking a bit depressed.

"Kaoru? Whats wrong?"

"You never talk to me like that..." Kaoru looked away, a tear almost ready to fall. On the inside, Kaoru was humiliated.

"Kaoru, you should see it everyday of how beautiful you are" Hikaru grabbed the bottom of his brothers chin, leaning in close.

"Ah... Hikaru..." Kaoru blushed.

Hikaru also blushed by the look on his brothers face. It was more... romantic.

"Complete!" Kaoru shouted in success.

"I did good huh?" Kaoru smirked.

"It was well done indeed, good work." Kyoya nodded.

"Yeah yeah whatever, it wasnt as good as my Kaoru" Hikaru huffed.

"Well your Kaoru is gone for a while" He stick out his tounge at his brother.

"So try and get your memory back! C'mon, they day is over, we have to go home" Hikaru stopped.

"But... Maybe if we go to town... He can remember something..." Hikaru thought, staring at his brother.

"What?" Kaoru asked.

"You wanna... Go get some ice cream?"

"Huh? Thats random... But sure I guess" Kaoru shrugged at the thought.

Hikaru tried to make it the same as the day he got hit. He wanted his brother to remember too much to just sit around and do nothing.

"I'll have vanilla" Kaoru ordered.

"Chocolate"

Once they got their ice cream, Hikaru and Kaoru walked over to a bench and sat down.

"Could I have a lick?" He asked.

"Ch, no way! Get your own" Kaoru grumbled.

"Please?" Hikaru asked, this time with a face no one could say no to.

"Rk! F-fine..." Kaoru blushed, holding out his ice cream.

Hikaru took a slow lick, looking at Kaoru the whole time.

He got red from just staring down at his brother, taking the longest lick ever.

"Its good" He smiled.

"Y...Yeah..." Kaoru blushed looking down.

"Ah! Mister!" A girl shouted, running towards them.

"Mister! Your the one who saved me the other day!"

"Huh?" Kaoru tilted his head.

"If you wouldnt have pushed me out of the way, my kitty would have been killed!"

"I pushed you out of the way of a... Car?"

"Yeah! Ive been coming here everyday till I saw you again!"

Another scene went through Kaoru's mind, continuing from the last.

He was running from Hikaru. Once he had gotten to the light, he stopped to let Hikaru catch up. He was panting heavily. He turned towards the street, seeing the same girl pass.

"Ah- Wait!" He shouted, dashing to her. He pushed her back to the sidewalk, being smashed by the car.

"Gaaahhhh!" Karou shouted, clutching his head.

"It Hurts!" Yelling in pain, he arched his back forward, tears dropping.

"Kaoru! Whats wrong?" Hikaru dropped his ice cream, putting his arms around his brother.

"I-I Dont Want To Remember! It Hurts!" He shouted again.

A second later, he fainted, having Hikaru to catch him.

"Kaoru!" Was the last thing he heard.

Chapter 3 END


	4. Chapter 4

Remember Ch.4

Kaoru opened his eyes, looking up at the ceiling. He looked to his left, seeing Hikaru having his arms crossed and his head in on them.

"H...Hikaru..." Kaoru mumbled.

He shot his head up.

"Kaoru...!" He smiled.

"What happened...?"

"You fainted in town... Are you alright? You dont feel any pain anywhere do you?" Hikaru asked, examining him.

"No... Im fine... Just tired..." Kaoru mumbled.

"Thats good" Hikaru smiled in relife.

Kaoru lazyly sat up.

"Im in your room..." Kaoru looked around.

"Our room" Hikaru corrected.

Kaoru looked at Hikaru for a while and sighed.

"Yeah..."

"Kaoru... You sacared me to death today..." Hikaru sat on the side of the bed.

"Im sorry..." Kaoru stared at the sheets with a blank stare.

"Kaoru, look at me" Hikaru ordered.

He did as told and looked at his brother. Neither of them said a thing, they just staired.

Then Hikaru made his move and kissed his little brother lightly on the lips.

"W-whats wrong with you?" Kaoru pushed his brother off roughly, whiping his lips.

Hikaru moved Kaoru's hand, and took the other one, forcing him to look back at him.

"I love you" He said in a serious tune, forcing another kiss.

"Mmm!" Kaoru mumbled, trying to break free.

"Hika-" Kaoru said when they parted for air, bu twas cut off by another kiss.

"Mmm..." Kaoru moaned, stopping his fuss.

Hikaru pushed, making Kaori fall backwards.

"Ah... Hikaru..." Kaoru blushed, looking up at his brother.

"I love you..." Hikaru repeated, going down to kiss Kaoru's neck.

"Ahh..." Kaoru blushed. He never knew why, but everytime Hikaru looked at him or talked to him, he felt weird. He then knew that he was once in love with Hikaru.

Hikaru moved up and kissed his brother again. This time Kaoru kissed back.

"Ahh... Hikaru..." Kaoru moaned out, with his brother rubbing his stomach.

"Im going to move lower" Hikaru informed, sliding Kaoru's boxers down.

"A-ah! Wait a minute!" Kaoru shouted.

"What?" Hikaru looked innocent.

"Ah... N-nothing..."

Hikaru smirked and started to kiss Kaoru's abdomen.

"Ahhhh..." Kaoru moaned, arching his back.

Hikaru started to kiss lower and lower, pulling Kaoru's boxers off, exposing his erect penis. He kissed the tip, then started to devour it, putting it deep down his throat. He licked it to the tip, teasing his brother.

"Aaannnn..." Kaoru grinded his teeth.

He came in Hikaru's mouth. Hikaru swallowed it all down, licking his penis again, making sure he got it all.

"Its delicious..." Hikaru smiled.

Kaoru staired at him wide eyed, a memory coming back.

Hikaru took a lick of his vanilla ice cream, looking back at Kaoru.

"Delicious" Hikaru smirked.

The next thing Kaoru knew, he was back with Hikaru sucking on him.

"Ah!" He let out a shout.

"Feel good?" Hikaru asked.

"Y-yes" Kaoru huffed out.

Hikaru sat up, positioning Kaoru. He thrusted his legs up, then put one finger inside his brother.

"Nn... Ow..." Kaoru mumbled.

"Sorry..."

Adding another finge, he kept his eyes on Kaoru, making sure it wasnt causing too much pain.

"I'll be gentle..." Hikaru whispered enough for Kaoru to hear him.

He put the head of his penis at Kaoru's hole, ready to go in.

"Are you ready?"

"Mmm..." Kaoru groaned, nodding his head.

Hikaru looked back down, grabbing the sides of Kaoru's hips. He thrusted deep inside.

"Ahhh!" Kaoru shouted in pain.

Hikaru went slow, going in and out.

"Nnn... Ahhh..." Kaoru's face expressions changed within a few thrusts.

"Nnn... Ohh... Hikaru..." Kaoru called out.

"Ahhh... Nng!" Hikaru groaned.

"F-faster Hikaru..." Kaoru begged.

Doing as told, Hikaru dove deeper, being more rough with his brother. He was loosing control.

"Im gonna come..." Kaoru groaned.

"Me too..." Hikaru huffed.

"Nnaaa!" Shouting, Kaoru came all over his chest.

Feeling him tight up around him, he climaxed deep inside his Kaoru

"Ah!"

The two sat there panting for a moment before Hikaru colapsed ontop of his brother.

"Haaa... Haaa... Hikaru..." Kaoru lightly placed his arms around Hikaru's back.

"Kaoru... I love you..."

He didnt answere him back though, he was too tired. He tilted his head so it would lean on Hikaru's and fell asleep.

Chapter 4 END


End file.
